To Fight Monsters, We Created Monsters
by An Unrelenting Storm
Summary: Titans. Disgusting creatures that will demolish anything in their way. Humans. The unfortunate beings caught under the oppressive feet of the Titans. To fight them is suicide. To hide from them is death. However, the greatest weapon on Earth is the human soul on fire.


To Fight Monsters, We Created Monsters

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, I repeat, I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin. No matter how much I want to._

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

"_Flashback Dialogue"_

**Raging Voice**

'**AI Speaking'**

**A/N: **_I've read many Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin fanfics, but I've never read one like this one, so I am giving it a go. Also, this is heavily influenced by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka's own story Royal Redeption. Enjoy._

Chapter 1: Rising to the Challenge

"_Several hundred years ago, humanity was nearly exterminated by the monstrous beings known as Titans. Thankfully, Humanity was able to live through the uniform efforts of a small percentage of survivors, who erected the three walls of life we know today as Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina._

_Presently, only three things are known about the Titans. First, Titans are typically several stories tall, ranging from the smallish 7-meter class to the giant 20-meter class. No Titan has ever exceeded 20 meters in height. Titans also appear to be intellectually lacking, usually demonstrated by their animalistic nature and lack of communication with each other, but this does not detract from the fear induced by the Titans. The last is their habit of devouring humans. However, what makes this fact particularly terrifying is the evidence shown that humans are not used as a food source, but as a form of entertain-."_

A rough hold on his shoulder prevented the further research the young boy, previously hidden by thick luxurious covers, tried to conduct.

"What do you think you are doing Naruto? It is past your bedtime and your operation begins tomorrow." Naruto sighed before turning to regard his caretaker.

"Come on Erwin, it's my operation, and my state of consciousness doesn't really matter for it, so just let me read. I want to know more about the Titans." Naruto pleaded.

Erwin Smith sighed and rubbed his brow at the rebellious attitude of the young recruit. He was the damned leader of the Survey Corps, youngest ever he might add. Why the hell was he here? He quickly reminded himself of the importance of the young boy of seven in front of him.

"…Fine, just go to sleep before 0300. Ok?" Naruto beamed at the words of the Commander before happily nodding and flopping down on the bed once more. Moving to the exit, Erwin tidied up the small room as he went before ultimately stopping in front of the door.

Looking back, he couldn't help but smile at the picture of the young boy reading his book, the moonlight illuminating his form in a celestial bath of light. He chuckled as he inwardly thought to himself. _'How appropriate. Even the moon thinks of him as a savior.' _With that, he left, leaving the young Naruto to himself.

Several moments later, the boy released a large yawn, indicating that he was done for the day. Resting his book on the nightstand by his bed he scrambled under the covers and deposited himself into his spot.

Bright blue eyes turned to regard the moon before a large smile made its way onto the enthusiastic boy's face.

'_Tomorrow is the day.' _He thought. Clenching his tiny fists tightly in a show of determination, his eyes blazing, he pumped up his fist to the silhouette of the moon and told himself.

"Tomorrow will mark a new day in the Era of Man. I promise you all," He looked out his window to see the two outer walls of Humanity's Territory in care, "I will make sure that you can sleep in your beds easy."

With his vow made, Naruto lay down on the bed and gently caressed his soft pillows before lulling himself to sleep, waiting for the next day.

***-Early the Next Morning, at the Crack of Dawn-***

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes once again as he was led around the large laboratory. Having done many of these procedures before, Naruto absentmindedly followed the technicians and doctors around.

An abundance of important officials of high ranking in Wall Sina oversaw the boy as he wandered around the different stations, getting many vitals and other measurements taken. Many of them smiled comfortingly at the small boy when he looked up in fear, while some merely looked at all the high-tach equipment they invested in.

***-In a Private Section of the Laboratory-***

Up in a large glass room overlooking the whole thing were two individuals. One was Erwin, dressed in his Military attire which consisted of short tan leather jacket, white shirt, beige skin-tight pants, and knee-high boots. Donned on his back was an elegant green cloak marked with the signature 'Wings of Freedom' logo imprinted on the back.

Next to him stood a very imposing man that had the height and strength of a bear with hair as white as snow. He dressed in green robes with a luxurious red cloak draping over his form. He also wore green silk pants and had a mile-high gold crown with strange horn-like protrusions sticking out from the front, giving him an even more intimidating form. His aura of authority and wisdom, as well as the calculative gleam in his dark black eye, gave the impression of a very powerful leader.

The two just stood there, unmoving; with their eyes trained on the young seven-year-old going through each procedure with practiced ease. When the time came and Naruto was finally getting strapped in to a complex contraption with many moving parts and bright lights, the man with the gold crown spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Is it time Erwin?" Erwin nodded stiffly.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama. All is ready, but-." He was interrupted by the man known as Jiraiya.

"We've been over this Erwin, and we will not go over it again." He peeked at Erwin from the corner of his eye. "Am I clear?"

Erwin swallowed nervously, before making up his decision.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Jiraiya merely raised one eyebrow, before nodding cautiously to the commander.

"You may, but due so at your own digression Commander Erwin." The commander nodded stiffly once more before smothering his fears. He turned fiercely to the man with a fire in his eye.

"Have you lost your mind?" The blonde commander growled. The white-haired man's eyes narrowed precariously.

"Tread carefully commander." Erwin grit his teeth in anger at the man's brazen attitude. He soon dropped to his knees with his head bowed low. With frustration, he continued.

"My liege, Naruto is just a boy. He needn't worry himself with our adult problems. My legion is still capable of handling the Titans. We are close to establishing more routes of territory, but we need more tim-." He was interrupted by the hand of the man coming up in a strong, but placating manner.

"I hear your concerns commander, and I share your sentiments about Naruto, maybe even more so, but he is both volunteering and capable for this procedure." His dark eyes looked down at the boy with affection and care. "I appreciate your concerns, but they are unneeded." He sharply turned to the kneeling Scouting Legion Commander. "If you are not capable of believing in him, then please remove yourself from this area."

Blue met black in a clash of wills, but the blue eventually turned to look away.

"As you wish…my King." With his peace said, Erwin rose from the floor and turned to look back at the boy who was finally hooked up to each and every piece of equipment in the lab.

Naruto gulped with nervous apprehension as he looked at the man who was injecting a syringe, filled with strange glowing-red liquid, into his arm. He gaze lingered on the entry point before the man spoke to him.

"All is prepared young Naruto-sama." The man comfortingly placed his hand on the boy's forearm and smiled at him from behind the protective suit. "Safe travels my young friend."

Naruto beamed.

"No worries Kabuto-sensei. I've dealt with worse pain before. This will be a cinch!" Kabuto gave a dark laugh as his glasses' lens flashed ominously.

"…If that is indeed true Naruto-sama, then for your sake," he leaned in so that his mouth was right by the young boy's ear, "I hope you remember how you dealt with it before."

With that, the white-haired doctor vacated the premise and called for all others to do the same. When the final assistant left the lab, all lights dimmed before sharply turning off.

Now alone, Naruto felt the fear of this experiment encroach into his heart. Taking several deep breaths, he closed his eyes, and waited. After several more moments of hearing the clacking of buttons and switches, an automated voice rang out.

'**Protocols Initiated. Pilot to Jaeger Serum Transfusion will now commence. Please Stand By.'**

A sharp 'BOOM', which caused Naruto to jump slightly in his seat, indicated the start of the experiment. Many electronic lights flashed in his vision and a loud mechanical whirring captured his attention, before a strange circular light inched closer and closer to the middle of his chest. It parted out wards in a blooming flower fashion before revealing an even bigger syringe, but filled with an ever-changing colored liquid. His breath hitched in his throat as it came closer and closer before suddenly…it stopped. All sounds seemed to cease for a moment, with his bright blue eyes watching the dangerous looking needle hovering over his chest. Then suddenly, the needle plunged itself into his torso with little warning, and a burning sensation bypassed all other sensations as he let out a pain-filled scream.

***-Up in the Private Section-***

Erwin repeatedly banged his fist into the strong Plexiglas window in front of him, each time growing even stronger than the last. Realizing that it would not work, he roughly turned and pushed passed all the other nobles and marched right up to the King of Humanity.

"Stop the damn procedure!" Breathing deeply through his nostrils, King Jiraiya glared openly at the commander.

"Watch your tone Erwin. I will not hesitate to throw you in the detention center."

Pushing all other thoughts aside, the commander of the Scouting Legion thrust his arms out and snatched Jiraiya by the collar of his robes. Many gasps of shock rang out from behind him, but Erwin ignored all of them in favor of glaring at the man in front of him.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR THE PAINED CRIES OUT THERE!? DO YOU NOT SEE THE THRASHING BOY OF NINE CRYING OUT FOR YOU!? DO YOU NOT SEE YOUR SON CRYING OUT FOR HIS FATHER!? DO YOU NOT CARE!?"

THWACK

Erwin's eyes widened to immeasurable proportions as he was lifted off the ground. When he found ground for his feet to touch again, he winced and turned his attention to his gut…where the King's fist firmly planted itself. He wheezed out his surprise when the fist suddenly withdrew and Erwin crumpled to the ground. Lifting his head, he glared back at Jiraiya's fierce gaze.

"Don't," Jiraiya began, "Don't ever insinuate that I hold know love for my son." He turned to look at the boy screaming in pain with a conflicted mask drawn on his face. "He is all I have left of my precious queen." Peering at the commander from the corner of his eye, he continued. "I have faith that my son will find the strength to see this through to the end. Do you?"

Erwin, who had no reply, merely looked down in shame and stayed silent for the rest of the operation, trying his best to ignore the pained screams of his young charge.

***-Back with Naruto-***

Pain. That was all Naruto knew at the moment. Burning, shredding, needle-like pain. It coursed and jumped through his body in leaps and bounds as he released each pain-racked scream. He didn't know what was going on, but at that moment he didn't care. He didn't want this. He wanted it to stop. Naruto opened his mouth to call for them to stop…but that's when he heard it.

"…"

He snapped his eyes open in order to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't locate it.

"**!" **

The 9-year-old gritted his teeth and grinded them together before speaking in the most steady voice he could manage.

"H," a sharp pain went through his body, "grgh…hello!?"

"…**Wh-."**

His ears perked up in interest as he forced himself to stay awake.

"What!" Then suddenly…everything vanished: the lights, the whirring, but most noticeably, the pain. It was all gone in an instant. Then suddenly, he heard it again.

"…**Why?"** A bright shining light illuminated the dark from his vision as he covered his eyes with his small childish hand. Not knowing what else to do, he responded to the melodic voice.

"Why what?" Naruto squeaked out in a cute voice.

"…**You are so young, yet you agreed to go with this procedure. Why? Many have tried before you, but all failed, so why would you attempt such a thing?"**

Still confused as to why he was not feeling pain or why he couldn't see the person he was talking to, Naruto replied to the best of his abilities.

"Well, I am going to be king one day, and…I don't want my people to live in a cage." As soon as these words were spoken, a large rumbling approached his ears. The light shined even brighter and brighter when all of a sudden, a large shadow was casted over the young boy.

Bringing his hand down, Naruto looked up to see the most wondrous sight he had ever seen in his short life: before him stood a 20-meter tall figure with plated bluish-gray armor looking down at him with a glowing gold visor, with a warm orange glow emanating from its chest.

So caught up was he in his awe, he didn't catch the next words that were spoken.

"…"

He blinked.

"Sorry, but could you repeat that?" Naruto got the impression that the figure was amused by his forgetful nature.

"**I said, you know what I am." **Naruto nodded. **"You know both what I am capable of and why I was made all those years ago." **Once again, the young heir apparent nodded. **"So…why should I help you, and should I not like your answer…" **The figures giant hand suddenly swiveled and opened to form a strange looking cannon, surrounded by three emitters, releasing a soft blue glow and was crackling with energy. **"Well…I'll leave that up to your imagination."**

Blue eyes just stared into unfeeling gold as Naruto tried to intimidate the ancient being as his father sometimes did. Realizing that his glare did nothing, Naruto just crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side.

"Don't treat me as if I don't know the horrors of this world." The blue light dimmed slightly. "I know that the Titans are out there, and that they are ruthlessly killing families." He turned his blazing eyes back to the being. "That's why I do this. To save my people and all those who have been harmed by exterminating all Titans." The prince blinked before finally comprehending what he just said.

Apparently, so did the other presence. The cannon turned to him in an instant, with the previously gold visor shifting to red.

"**Revenge! That is your noble cause. How selfish." **The visor burned with greater intensity as the ancient mind spoke. **"I knew you were like the rest of them. I shall eliminate you where you stand!" **

Naruto braced himself as the high-pitched whirring came back to his ears, telling him of his imminent destruction. As a discharge sound reached his ears, a faint voice rang out once more in his mind.

"_Kaa-sama?" A five year-old Naruto asked. Turning towards her son, a beautiful blonde-haired woman gazed at him with soft hazel eyes acknowledging his call._

"_Yes Naru-chan? What is it?" Her son only pointed to the large outer Wall of Maria. _

"_Why do we stay behind these walls? Aren't we the rightful owners of that land out there?" Tsunade froze at the question of her son, before hugging him close to her once again._

"_Oh Naru-chan, it doesn't work that way." She looked out towards the wall. "That territory belongs to only the strongest of beings, and that unfortunately are the Titans."_

_Naruto frowned deeply._

"_But why? Titans are all mean and stupid. Not us though. We are nice and in-intel- smart. We should be the ones out there and the Titans should hide from us."_

_Tsunade contemplated her son's words, before a dazzling smile, one the king married her for, lit up her entire face. She buried her head in the hair of her sweet son and chuckled._

"_I'm sure that when you are king that might come true." She looked up to gaze at the stars before a thought struck her. "Naru-chan," she said, gaining her son's attention. "Remember what I am about to say to you…always." She looked down at him. Can you do that sweetie?"_

_He eagerly nodded._

_She then closed her eyes and began._

"_What constitutes a bully? Is it his size, his attitude, or his set of mind? It is none of the above actually. It is all three of them put together to form a single entity. For you Naruto, the bullies you may face today are simple kids who have eaten too much and are spoiled rotten, but for the rest of us, they are the Titans."_

_She paused in her lecture to gaze at her son to make sure he was paying attention. Seeing that he was, she chose to continue._

"_Now, why do people allow for the bullies to walk all over them? Is it fear, maybe some lingering hope that they will stop? No. What truly prevents people from standing up is the doubt they feel which mandates that they are too weak or too small to do anything." _

_Tsunade grasped her son's shoulders tightly before looking at him with an excited gleam evident in her eyes._

"_That's the key. What we can't do by ourselves…we can do with those who we've made bonds with. Never forget the concept of human potential Naru-chan. We aren't the Titans. We don't have overwhelming strength or the size needed to confront them alone, but together, we can." _

_She stood up, her son in her arms, and started trekking back to the main castle._

"_Naru-chan, promise me that you won't ever give up, or refuse the help of others. Ok" She held her pinky out for him, to which he gladly wrapped his own around and smiled. _

"_I promise Kaa-sama. Promise of a lifetime 'ttebayo!" _

_Tsunade squealed and hugged her child even closer._

"_You are just so cute."_

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He gave a triumphant battle cry as he blasted a fist towards the incoming energy projectile. He expected his hand to be gone, or at least turned to ashes, but all he got was a cool and flickering sensation. The great ball of azure flame dispersed, leaving only a stunned mechanized being and a shocked little boy behind.

Naruto blinked, before he turned in the direction of the giant, who was now staring in shock, and spoke in a firm and determined voice.

"…We are weak." The giant being seemingly blinked at the boy, whose eyes were overshadowed by the front side of his hair, before giving him the motion to continue his thought. "The Titans tend to think, if they think at all, that they can push us around because no one can stand up to them."

A ring of blue fire erupted from around him to give the ancient giant a view many would not believe: eyes previously hidden by the shadow of his bangs rose up to reveal glowing blue orbs full of determination and care.

"But I don't want to die on my knees. I'd rather die on my feet, than live on my knees in fear of stupid animals like the Titans." Bringing his fist up, he held it straight outwards in a way that suggested a fist bump.

"Now I don't care if you choose to help me or not, because I know that whether I gain your help or not, it won't matter. Humanity will not stand for the humiliation of being caged. We will fight. We will fight to the very end. And when the time comes for me to die, I know that I will be able to pass on peacefully with the knowledge that the future will be brighter."

Silence followed Naruto's monologue. Naruto was inwardly sweating. He really did want this thing's help, but it would seem that he would have to do things on his own. Sighing, he turned away from the intelligent giant, and made to find his way out of this place.

A low metal creaking stopped him. Turning, he gasped as he saw the metal giant start to get on one knee, before extending its own limb forward.

"…**Humans…are prone to misuse power when they are given too much. Mine is particularly powerful." **The gold visor bore into him as if it were trying to gaze at his very soul. **"My kind first materialized during what you know as 'the Void Century.'" **Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

The Void Century was a century-long gap in history that no one knows anything about. Knowledge of such events is desperately sought after, since it was apparently when the first Titans appeared.

Naruto got out of his mental rambling when the mechanical being continued in a somber tone.

"**The people of the time wished for salvation during the first ever conflicts of the Original Titan War. For that sole reason, my kind only has the power to work for the benefit of humans as a whole." **

Naruto stood there mute, as he listened to the words of the ancient Jaeger. He could not say anything. But he didn't have to. The Jaeger then pushed his fist out further till it was only a few inches away from Naruto's face.

"**That is why; I have been searching for a partner, a partner that would fight for a selfless cause. So go ahead Naruto Namikaze. Meld your spirit with mine, and let us vanquish the evil known as Titans." **

Naruto did not respond for a while, but slowly, oh so slowly, his face brightened and a grin stretched across his face.

"You mean…you'll help me?"

The Jaeger nodded, before tapping its giant fist against Naruto's.

"…**We fight together."**

***-Back in the Lab-***

BOOM

Many machines collapsed or simply exploded into a million tiny fragments. Many nobles, as well as King Jiraiya and Erwin braced themselves as the world exploded into light around them. Though, Jiraiya did manage to cry out for his son, still in the epicenter of the explosion. He was about to enter the lab, fiery clouds or not, but was held firmly back.

"Don't my king," Erwin shouted, "the monitors still say that Naruto is alive, but you won't be if you go down there!"

Jiraiya let out a sound of frustration as he watched the inferno sweep across the once pristine white walls of the lab. But finally, after several pain-staking moments, the fires ended, and the safety locks on the large steel doors disengaged, allowing both the King and the Commander of the Scouting Legion to rush into the lab to find their young charge.

Lifting rubble after rubble away, Jiraiya and Erwin finally were able to discover the source of their worries, but stopped before lifting him up from the rubble. Many more nobles and Military generals arrived on the scene, only to stop and gawk at what the King and his Commander were seeing.

There, in the debris, was a giant metal shell, faded blue in color, protectively surrounding the eldest prince from the rubble that surely would have crushed him. Blinking, Kabuto quickly rushed to find a monitor that wasn't destroyed, but soon found the action worthless, as an automated voice rang out.

'**Bonding Complete. Metal Synthesized. Jaeger Schematics Downloaded. Combat Data Uploaded. Project: Gipsy Danger...Ready to Proceed.'**

**A/N: Hi guys. Now you may have noticed that I have come out with a new story instead of updating a previous one like I said I would, but I find it easier to make new stories then to update them…plus I've recently got into Shingeki no Kyojin. I know I am like a few years late in getting into it, but I was mainly focusing on finishing Naruto first. Not quite sure about the ending by the way. Anyway, hope you enjoy and like always, review with constructive criticism and such.**

**Ja Ne ^_^**


End file.
